My HotHeaded Hero
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Blue & Jackie once again have another fight and then Jackie leaves. Will Blue go after her? BluexOc; GreenxRed Fluff


**I do not own "Zelda", but I do own my Oc!**

**I hope you enjoy and if you have any Four Swords Plus manga one shot requests, feel free to PM me!**

**

* * *

**

"Blue, you are such an ass!" Jackie growled as she and Blue were once again having an argument which would be pointless in the end.

"Me?! You're one to talk, you whiny bitch!" Blue snapped.

Jackie countered back, "I don't whine! Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

Blue let out a fustrated growl. "I am Blue Link, damn it! That is who I am? Got a problem with that?!"

"Yeah, your attitude is my problem!"

"So is yours!"

As the two continued to bicker which now seemed to be about 15 long minutes, Green muttered, "Can't Blue be nice to a girl for once?"

Vio sighed, closing his book since the bickering has got him to lose his attention on the book. "I don't think he will change."

Red gulped. "If this keeps up, they may end up killing each other, or worse!"

"They're just being plain idiots," Shadow stated, leaning on a tree and keeping his eyes on the fight.

Blue growled once again. "I don't get why you are with us! I wish you would just leave! You will only cause trouble for all of us! I sometimes think that you can be such a burden!"

That got Jackie to have her feeling get hurt. Tears started to well in her eyes and she glared at him coldly. "FINE! I'LL LEAVE! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU ANYWAY! I HATE YOU, BLUE! I HATE YOU!!" She slapped him hard on the face and then she ran off, not looking back.

Blue was rubbing the spot where she slapped him and sighed, shaking his head. "Talk about being overly dramatic..." he muttered, standing up.

Shadow said, "That was harsh, man. You should not have said that to her."

Blue glared at him. "So what? She is a burden to us, isn't she?"

"... Sometimes, in my oppinion, but she is a nice person," Shadow admitted.

Red whined, "I don't want her to go. I really liked her."

The blue tunic-wearing blond glared at him. "If you like her, you can go with her for all I care!"

Green just had enough. He marched over to him, brushing off Vio who tried to stop him, and grabbed his blue counterpart by the neck of his tunic. "You go get her back and apoligize to her. You are going too far with that attitude of yours. You may be a part of me, but I will not stand for this! If Dad was here, he would tell you the same thing!!"

Blue snorted. "So what? She can take care of herself. You know how she is."

"SHE ALMOST GOT KILLED BY THAT PACK OF WOLFOS WHEN SHE TRIED TO TAKE THEM ON BY HERSELF!! HAVEN'T YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?! DID YOU?!" Green shouted, getting really pissed at his counterpart for the first time who knows how long.

Everyone could not believe what the leader of the group just said. They have never seen him like this and inside his mind, Blue was really shocked. He sighed and slapped Green's grip off his tunic. He picked up his sword and turned to the direction Jackie ran off to. He glanced back at Green.

He said, "Fine, I'll get her back. Just don't think for a minute that I am doing this for you!" He looked away. "I'll be back and don't go anywhere until I return."

After that, Blue was gone and everyone stood there, knowing that Blue will stay true to his word. Green sighed and sat by the fire. Red walked over and laid his head on his lap. Green put his hand on his blond hair and stroked it gently.

Red asked, "Are you going to be ok, Green?"

Green nodded. "I think I will once Blue brings back Jackie. I just wish that they would just not fight so much. It will just make things worse and thing will get nowhere."

Cuddling closer to him, Red said, "But I know they like each other. I can just tell."

Then the green tunic-wearing blond smiled, putting an arm around him and gently kissing his head. "Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

Blue was walking for ten minutes now and there was no sign of Jackie at all. Not even one sound that is like her was heard. All that was heard was the usual sounds of night time as there were owls hooting and crickets chirping.

He grumbled, "Where did that damn girl head off to? I swear, when I find her, she..." His angry expression became an ashamed one. "Man... I messed up bad. I knew that I shouldn't be like this, but... she can be so...!" He looked up at the night sky. "Jackie... where are you?" he spoke.

There was a loud shriek of terror that rung in the air afterwards and Blue gasped. He listened for the scream one more time and when he did, he ran towards the direction of where it was coming from. He heard the scream one more time and knew who it was.

"JACKIE, HANG ON! I'M COMING!!" he shouted, running as fast as he could.

He kept on running until he ran into an open field. He widened his eyes when he saw Jackie being chased by Wolfos. He grew furious of how the Wolfos were drooling at her. He drew his Four Sword and shield. He charged at them when Jackie tripped and a Wolfos was close to her, ready to eat her alive. He slash one's arm and it howled with pain. The other Wolfos backed away and Blue stood in front of Jackie with a protective pose, keeping them from being near her. The jet-black haired girl could not believe that he went all the way to rescue her.

Tears welled in her eyes as she breathed out, "Blue, you came for me..."

"Damn right, I am! You all right?" Blue asked, not taking his eyes off his foes.

"I... I am..."

"Good to hear that. I'll handle these guys."

"Blue, what if you don't make it?!"

Blue turned to face her and Jackie could not help but feel her heart race as he was looking at her softly with a warm smile. "I'll be fine, I promise," he said before he started to fight the Wolfos.

Jackie put a hand on her chest as she was watching the fight, keeping her eyes on Blue as she was thinking in her mind, _I can't believe that he came for me. After what happened, he still came for me. Why do I feel so happy and safe whenever he is around? Sure, he can sometimes be a jerk, but I know that he is so... sweet... Blue... do you really care about me that much?_

One by one, the pack of Wolfos were getting defeated and then Blue beheaded the leader of the pack with a big swipe of his sword. Jackie looked away with a sharp whimper while the other Wolfos were running off in fright. When they were gone, Blue kicked the head away and wiped the blood away from his cheek. He turned to Jackie and she looked back at him. They had their eyes on each other for a long time as if they were having a staring contest before Jackie got up, dashed over to him, and hugged him, crying on his shoulder. Blue blinked for a moment before he hugged her in return, having an arm around her while his other hand was on the back of her head, stroking her hair gently, his cheek resting on top of her head.

"Oh, Blue, I was so scared! I thought I was going to die!" Jackie cried out.

Blue softly said, "It's ok. I'm here. You're safe..."

"Blue... I'm sorry for yelling at you and for slapping you..." Jackie let out a sob. "I am so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Blue admitted. "We can't be like this. This will just make things worse, no matter what it is." He pulled away a little to look at her. "Are you sure that you're ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

The female shook her head. "No, not really. I'm just glad that you came just in time before I was killed." There was nothing coming from Blue. "Blue, are you ok?" she asked.

The blond muttered, "I'm so sorry. If we didn't fight, you wouldn't be close on dying. I'm so sorry..."

Jackie pulled away gently, looking at him to see him looking ashamed and upset. "Blue, it's ok. We argue because it's part of life. You should know that everyone has to argue sometime in their life."

"I know, but... but I just made you mad and run off and--"

Blue widened his eyes as he was silenced by Jackie as she had her lips pressed on his. He blushed and his cheeks were as red as a tomato. He closed his eyes and found himself kissing her back, not moving a muscle except pressing his lips back at hers. When he was going to hold her, she pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, disappointed that she had stopped his first kiss.

Blushing, Jackie replied, "I... I thought you wouldn't like it, so... I stopped."

Blue reached out and cupped her face in his hands, getting her to look right into his eyes. "Jackie, I didn't like it. I loved it. That was my first kiss and I wanted to have it with you..."

"But, Blue--" Jackie was cut off when Blue kissed her lips.

"You know that you talk too much, right?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry..."

"Don't be. It's better to be you than Red."

"Blue, just shut up and kiss me!"

Blue smiled. Then he closed his eyes as Jackie did the same and their lips were pressed together again. Blue leaned on her to get her to fall to the ground and be on top of her, his arms still wrapped around her. Jackie had her arms around his torso and the two got their tongues into their mouths. Then Blue's hat was removed and Jackie ran her fingers through his blond locks, causing him to moan with pleasure and deepening the kiss. They held hands and their fingers intertwined. The two were loving every single second of their moment and they did not want it to end. After they pulled away, they stayed there, looking into each other's eyes.

Jackie smiled. "Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you."

Blue smiled again. "You know what? I love you, too."

"I guess this means that we're together, huh?"

"We've always been together."

"That's true..." Jackie snuggled. "I love you... My hot-headed hero."

Blue held her close, closing his eyes. "I love you, too... My love."

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! This is one of my best Zelda one shots ever!!! EEEEEEEEK!!! I LOVE BLUE!!!! KYAAAAA!!**

**Shadow: Blue, she's going all fan girl over you again.**

**Blue: Let her! I always get the ladies!**

**Shadow: ............**


End file.
